Codex
Codex, the City of the Wondersmiths, was founded in 1601 CY/-301 DE, by a group of artisans and engineers estranged from their own homelands largely for thier religious beliefs and denial of the traditional teachings of their homelands. Science is the primary faith of Codex, and the engineers of Codex have long earned the title of "Wondersmith". The information below pertains to Codex before its destruction in 2057 CY/81 DE. For the later incarnation of Codex, see Codex Underground . Geography Situated in a deep crevice in the mountains, Codex is built vertically as well as horizontally, digging into the sides of the mountain and tunneling below the ground. Sheer cliffsides protect the city from the worst of mountain weather, but also provides a short growing season for the valley supporting the city. The mountain is riddled with mine shafts and tunnels, each carefully planned and mapped. The valley below the city is irrigated and cultivated to the best crop advantage, usually providing for the citizens in the city. Null Magic Zone The city of Codex and its surrounding countryside is blanketed by a null magic zone, a region where all magic and supernatural forces cease to function. The effect seems to be roughly centered on Codex itself and spreads from there, becoming less potent the farther it gets from the city. Outside of a rough five-mile radius, spellcasters and supernatural powers suffer a 75% spell failure chance. Outside ten miles, the spell failure is reduced to 50%. At twenty miles, the spell failure is 25%, 10% at forty miles, and 5% at eighty miles. 160 miles from Codex, the null magical zone is no longer detectable. Moving upward, the zone ends much more rapidly, and is relatively non-existant before reaching the borders of the halfling city of Vory, four miles above and six miles to the North of Codex. Races Codex is predominately human, but welcomes most other races. The null zone makes most magical races uncomfortable, but some who fear their own powers come to Codex to escape them, and are welcomed in the city. Halflings are often seen in the streets and shops of Codex, but few actually live there; Codex trades openly and freely with the halfling city of Vory, perched at the top of the mountain above Codex. Gnomes are not welcome in Codex, much to the surprise of outsiders - after all, gnomes are noted for their inventions. A predjudice against gnomish craftsmenship as dangerous and unstable exists in the city. Culture Codex is a city of logic and science. Education is seen as a basic requirement of life, rather than a privilege as it is elsewhere. Codex is also one of the very few democracies, with each Master Engineer or Master Artisan casting a vote. Outside of the city-wide government, engineers, artisans, craftsman and labourers are organized into guilds utilizing collective bargaining powers. Nearly everyone in Codex belongs to some sort of guild, according to their trade. While an ecclectic lot, the people of Codex espouse hard work, community, and education as some of the most important values. They tend to be insular and untrusting of the outside world, but welcoming to new immigrants. They themselves, after all, were likely immigrants a generation or two ago, and those who are willing to give up magic to come there must share their dream of a better world through science. They do not get involved in the political affairs of the outside world whenever it can be avoided. They do have a mutual defense treaty with the halfling city of Vory, but both cities prefer to live in peace. Language The most common language among the original settlers of Codex was Agamaran, and as such, the City continues to speak a dialect of the language. Those raised in Codex tend to have a strong accent and particular dialect, making conversation with other Agamaran speakers difficult. Education is mandatory in Codex, and as such, the inhabitants speak in more extensive vocabulary than many other speakers of the language, including the use of a variety of words not found in other parts of the world. Regional Traits Forge Raised – You were raised around the constant noise of Codex's forges, refineries, and steam whistles, and loud sounds don't bother you. You gain sonic resistance 1. Smog born – Used to the heavy smoke of Codex's refineries and forges, you gain a +2 trait bonus to Fortitude saves vs. inhaled poisons, toxins, and gases. Regional Feats Magically Null: Prerequisite: Human, born within the Codex Null Magic Zone, 1st level (Note: After the destruction of Codex, this feat is available to all descendants of the survivors of Codex) Benefits: You gain spell resistance equal to 15 + hit dice. You cannot voluntarily lower this resistance. You also lose access to any supernatural or spell-like abilities granted by race or class, and cannot cast spells or use spell-completion items. '''Magically Dead: '''Prerequisite: Human, Magically Null, 1st level Benefits: You gain magic immunity to any spell or effect that allows spell resistance. This includes beneficial spells and healing. You cannot voluntarily suppress this ability. '''Skill Focus, Improved: '''Prerequisites: Skill focus in selected skill, 5 ranks in selected skill. Benefit: You gain +3 to selected craft skill. This bonus stacks with the bonus provided by Skill Focus. Special: This feat allows a citizen of Codex to claim the title of Master Artisan. This feat can be taken multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Codex Equipment For a listing of gear and equipment unique to Codex, see Codex Equipment . Character Classes Fighters, Rangers, Rogues, Experts, Commoners, and the occasional Monk are found within Codex. In addition, there are several classes particular to the Codex region. Codex Engineer Knight-Engineer Category:Codex Category:Location Category:City Category:Region